


Armor

by mamaclover



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, spoilers for zora's domain botw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: Sidon remembers a moment from his past





	Armor

Prince Sidon knew he could trust this Hylian. Something about Link left him feeling...something familiar.  
Years ago they might have met. When he was just a child that wouldn't even reach Link's knee.  
So many years had passed from when Link first arrived at Zora's Domain and asked for their help for Sidon to actually remember.  
But when his father spoke Link's name and reminded him, it came back all at once.  
Sidon's sister, Mipha, saw the Hylian and the Princess he protected and Sidon could vividly remember her expression. 

A look he had never seen before.

How her eyes started to roam, examining both Hylians and stopping on the knight. Their eye caught one another and with a simple smile, Sidon knew something was blooming between the two.

Even at a young age, the prince could tell easily how his sister felt. She wore her heart on her sleeve.

Unknown to Sidon, the pair had known one another for years. Reuniting once again made it seem as if it was their first time.

Sidon snuck around Zora's Domain, following the pair as they caught up on lost time. The young prince listened in on their conversation, trying to find a proper hiding spot.

Mipha looked directly at Sidon, that serene smile on her face as she beckoned him closer to where they sat.

“Sidon. No need to hide. Come closer. I'd like you to meet someone.”

The young prince suddenly felt shy once the knight's bright eyes fell on him, quickly scurrying over to Mipha to hide behind her leg.

Noticing her new blue shawl that matched the knights tunic, Sidon reached up to clench it while peeking from behind his sister.

“Sidon. This is Link. A very dear friend I've known for a long time. Link. This is my sweet little brother Sidon. I hope you two will be good friends.”

Mipha's hand gently pat the top of Sidon's head, leaving him to huff almost embarrassed. 

The knight, Link, smiled down at Sidon before kneeling to hold out a hand.

Sidon looked up at Link then back at the extended hand. Tentatively holding his own small fin out, link gently took it.

They didn't say anything, just shook hands which made Sidon give a toothy, sharp grin.

He decided that Link would make a good partner for his beloved sister.

Once the knight left Zora's Domain, Sidon knew his sister would soon follow.  
It scared him to think he wouldn’t see her for much longer so he hurried to Mipha's chambers. 

“Mipha?”

Sidon poked his head around the corner of her door, looking around to see her with her back turned to the door.

Sidon trotted up to where Mipha was settled, wondering what she was up to only to gasp in shock.

“Is that for Link?!” Sidon practically shouted, almost climbing on Mipha's lap to see what it truly was. 

The princess was thrown off by her brother's brash entrance, almost dropping the finished project!

In her hands was the armor each Zora Princess had to make by hand to give to her partner when the time came.  
There was a legend it started with a princess giving her most prized possession to a hero and from each generation become a tradition for the royal family member next in line to make their future spouse.

Mipha looked shy at Sidon's questions but nodded, a small smile on her lips.

“After all this training is done...and when we fight Calamity Ganon and win... I want to give Link this armor. Then I can tell him how I feel. Is that silly of me to wait, Sidon?”

Mipha looked down at her brother who still was in awe at the armor she was able to make with her own hands.

“It's not silly at all! I believe in you, sister. You can believe in yourself too!” Sidon said with a smile that brightened Mipha's mood almost instantly.

Sidon was someone who smiled so openly and kindly that Mipha knew he would make a fine king one day.  
She wasn't made fit to be queen. At least not yet.

“I'll give it to him. After we fain the peace for our lands. You'll be here when I come home, won't you, Sidon?”

Nodding quickly, the tiny prince carefully climbed off his sister's lap to cross his arm across his chest and clenched his fist.

“You can count on me, sister! Then you can give Link your armor! I'll be here cheering you on!”

Mipha teared up, reaching up to dab at her eyes before leaning down to hug Sidon close.

“Thank you, Sidon. My beloved brother.”

 

When Calamity Ganon came and took so much from them, the Zora's came to distrust the Hylians.  
Sidon soon forgot much of his youth, listening to the Elders talk ill of the supposed hero who couldn't save them and the princess who couldn't defeat the evil.

But when the Domain was close to being flooded and none of their knights could reach the Guardian, Sidon knew there was only one thing that could help them.

Ordering those who could search to find a Hylian willing to come to him, Sidon knew this was the only way. 

His beloved sister believed in the Hylians when there wasn't much hope left so Sidon would do the same.

Soon a pair of familiar, shocking blue eyes sparked something from his past. Sidon could believe in this Hylian that gave him a familiar feeling.

Even more so when his father gave the Hylian his sister's armor and realized who this hero truly was. 

The Hylian he met one hundred years ago, ready to stop the Guardian and help his sister.  
Wearing the armor his sister was never able to give him and tell him how she truly felt.

Before they reached the Guardian, Sidon took a moment to turn to Link and give him a grin.

“Help Mipha, Link. You're the only one who can.”

Link, silent as always, gave him a familiar smile and nodded with a look of determination in his eyes.

Sidon knew he could trust Link. Just as Mipha believed in Link.


End file.
